Dumped
by Stars of Gold
Summary: /Oh my God. How is this not over yet? It has to have been like five minutes already, but he's still staring at me like I just told him I smoke pot, work with transvestite strippers and do the occasional porn gig./OshiGaku/Oneshot/


**Dumped**

* * *

I've said it.

It took me six years, but I've said it.

This is the part where I wait with bated breath and then his wide, surprised eyes turn soft and he'll kiss me and say it back to me. Or where I angst about my inevitable dumping. Or where I remember the good times we've had, he and I, as friends. All my precious moments with him will flash before my eyes and I'll angst about how it'll never happen.

Seriously, does that really _happen_ to people? Isn't your life supposed to flash before your eyes right before you _die_? How is getting _dumped_ supposed to _kill_ you? I mean, sure, it's going to hurt like a _bitch_, but I've prepared for that, and I'm pretty sure that I'll get over it one day.

Not completely, no, but they say you never get over your first love. Not really.

You know, in hindsight, I probably should have said it earlier. I'd probably be in less pain after he dumps me. Take a shorter time to get over it. Make excuses that he had annoying habits anyway, and that I'm better off without him. You know.

Is it weird that I'm so calm about this? Yeah? Yeah, I thought so too.

Oh my God. How is this not over yet? It has to have been like five minutes already, but he's still staring at me like I just told him I smoke pot, work with transvestite strippers and do the occasional porn gig. Which I do _not_, thank you very much. I may have a super awesome bod from tennis, but seriously, I have better ways to earn money. Like tennis tournaments.

Though I guess after this dumping I can't do that anymore, huh? I'm no good at singles, and doubles is kind of hard to play when your partner's dumped you and it hurts to just _look_ at him, let alone share a mind and work as a team. Actually, really, I'm a strong kid, I might be able to take it, but he's a wimp when it comes to this kind of crap. He'll want to talk about _feelings_ and _how are you doing_ and _I'm so sorry_ all the time. It would be a pain in the ass and I'd never get over the big idiot because he'd never let me have any _space_, and

"Gakuto."

Oh, thank God, he _speaks_!

"Yes, Yuushi?" I reply bravely, steeling myself to hear those words _I'm sorry, but I'm in love with someone else_. Yuushi always says those words to the girls that confess to him. I don't know if it's the truth or just a lie, but either way I'm going to hear them soon, so...

"Gakuto," good God, are those tears in his eyes? "I love you too."

See? See, I told you s

Wait.

What?

"What?"

Yuushi is crying. The big dope. "I said I love you too."

Oh. Well. That's unexpected.

Yuushi steps forward suddenly and kisses me. It's mostly a shock, but it's not exactly unwelcome, so I kiss back softly, sweetly. It was like a dream, except even in my _dreams_ I'd always gotten dumped. I'd never had any hope for getting him, really. I mean, come on, Yuushi is hot. He can get any girl in school. Any guy, even. Why would he even want a scrawny guy like me?

Yuushi's tongue does a marvelous twist around mine and I decide not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Really, I shouldn't have waited six years to say it. Really. Because I could have had six years of this, and instead I spent it angsting.

Man.

Yuushi pulls away and drags me off for a date at the ice cream store. I figure that even if I could have had six years of this, we're in no hurry. We're young, we've still got our lives ahead of us.

And now, I guess we can make up for lost time.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Trust me, if Prince of Tennis were mine, Echizen wouldn't have won his and Yukimura's match by _loving to play tennis_. Asshole.

* * *

This one has been sitting in my computer for_ever_. I decided to post because I feel inactive lately. Review please? I love them so much. Even the one-word ones, though I absolutely adore the longer, rambling ones even more. :D

~Stars of Gold


End file.
